Disastrous War Zegstia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11166 |no = 1770 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 190 |animation_idle = 138 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 29, 48, 61, 74, 104, 111, 127, 137, 147 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10, 13, 15, 17 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 17, 29, 38, 48, 59, 70, 81 |bb_distribute = 20, 14, 18, 12, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 104, 111, 127, 137, 147 |bb2_distribute = 15, 10, 20, 25, 30 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 17, 29, 38, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88 |sbb_distribute = 18, 14, 18, 14, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 104, 111, 127, 134, 140, 147 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 5, 13, 18, 24, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 17, 21, 29, 35, 41, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, 104, 108, 112, 116, 127, 135, 143, 151 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 3, 5, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 5, 5, 9, 9, 11, 11 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon from legends told of ancient Ishgria. Zegstia used his overwhelming power to introduce the concept of war in Ishgria, and it is said that only the strongest came to be regarded as righteous ever since. However, he suddenly disappeared after some time, with some rumors stating that he had traveled to a different world. The Ragnarok Edict Sphere, the crystallized form of his great sword, was the only thing he left behind. Everything else surrounding his disappearance remains a mystery. |summon = War is true justice. I promise to show you the reason why I came to believe this on the battlefield. |fusion = This world has no place for the weak. Only the strong can show the way to the next generations. |evolution = |hp_base = 5570 |atk_base = 2986 |def_base = 1782 |rec_base = 1912 |hp_lord = 7923 |atk_lord = 4041 |def_lord = 2423 |rec_lord = 2578 |hp_anima = 8815 |rec_anima = 2340 |atk_breaker = 4279 |def_breaker = 2185 |def_guardian = 2661 |rec_guardian = 2459 |def_oracle = 2304 |rec_oracle = 2935 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Battling Soul |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, 140% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 150% Crit |bb = Blaze of Fury |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, 5 combo powerful Fire attack, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk, 60% Crit, 130% Spark, 450% BB Atk & 75% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 650 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 670 |sbb = Blaze of Wrath |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Fire attack, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% Atk, 60% Crit, 130% Spark, 450% BB Atk & 75% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |ubb = Soul of Divine Destruction |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% Crit, 350% Spark, 400% elemental damage, 50% chance Sparks deal 130% extra damage & 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 3000 |es = War Blade's Proof |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters and boosts Atk each turn (for up to 5 turns) when Atk Boost Type Sphere is equipped & 50% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 16% boost each turn - 80% boost total after 5 turns |evofrom = |evointo = 11167 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Miracle Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Fire Totem |evomats8 = Fire Totem |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Zegstia1 }}